


Tell Me?

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, GFY, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt, the Obiqui is one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you tell me about him?" Rex asks softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts).



> Another result of my call for prompts on Tumblr last night.

“Will you tell me about him?” Rex asks one night, one finger tracing lazy patterns on Obi-wan’s inner forearm. They are curled together in Obi-wan’s bunk, which is only somewhat larger than the one Rex was assigned, bare legs tangled under the thin blankets, and Obi-wan’s head pillowed against the captain’s chest.  
  
Obi-wan blinks sleepily up at him and then turns his head away as he gives in to a truly jaw-cracking yawn.  
  
“Tell you about whom?”  
  
“Qui-gon.”  
  
Obi-wan sits up at the name, and he searches Rex’s face intently for a few long minutes before he finally speaks.  
  
“How do you-?”  
  
“You talk in your sleep sometimes,” Rex admits, and cups Obi-wan’s face with a hand, running his thumb over the man’s cheekbone. “Usually, it’s only after a battle’s gone particularly badly.”  
  
“Rex…” There is an apology in Obi-wan’s voice, and the clone shakes his head.  
  
“Stop that. Why are you apologizing to me?”  
  
Obi-wan raises an elegant brow, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “I had been led to believe most people don’t appreciate hearing their lovers say other men’s names while they sleep.”  
  
Rex grins, perhaps a tad self-deprecatingly. “It’s not like I didn’t know there had been someone else. I saw it the first time I met you.” He presses a kiss to the corner of his Jedi’s right eye. “You can see it in your eyes.”  
  
Obi-wan looks as if he does not quite know how to respond to that, but the worry in his eyes fades, and he relaxes back against Rex with a soft sigh.  
  
“Alright. What would you like to know?”  
  
Rex tangles his fingers in Obi-wan’s hair, admiring the way the soft copper strands caught the dim light. “Did you love him?”  
  
Obi-wan nods, closing his eyes. “I did. In many ways, I still do, and I think I always will.” His voice is soft, and Rex can hear the lingering sadness that threads through the words. He says nothing and lets Obi-wan take his silence as a nod to continue.  
  
“He was...” Obi-wan pauses, searching for the words to explain, “He was my master but, so much more. I can’t explain it, but I know it wasn’t just a padawan crush.”  
  
“I would have like to meet him.” Rex says, and Obi-wan catches his free hand in one of his own and squeezes. “From what I heard, he sounds like a great man.”  
  
“He was.” Obi-wan agrees, and he opens his eyes and catches Rex’s gaze. “We had a bit of a rough start, but so much of who I am today is because of him. I loved him, but…” he drops Rex’s gaze, but the other man sees the flash of pain in his eyes never the less.  
  
“He didn’t feel the same?”  
  
Obi-wan smiles lopsidedly, “I don’t know. I never got to tell him, but…I don’t think so. I…there was someone else, and after she died…Master Qui-gon…changed. Withdrew into himself. It was not a large change, he was still an amazing and kind master, but I always felt as if there was a part of him I could not reach any longer.” He pauses, chuckling softly, “Ah, this all must sound rather childish, hm?”  
  
Rex shakes his head, and Obi-wan smiles, exhaling slowly before adding, “He died, long before the war began. I was still a padawan at the time. We had argued quite badly beforehand, and then we got separated during the fight with a Sith. He died in my arms, and I still never….”  
  
He stops, but Rex understands. Shifting so that they are both laying on their sides, he presses a soft kiss against his general’s lips. They part slowly, and Obi-wan runs a finger down the side of Rex’s face.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Rex murmurs and Obi-wan smiles.  
  
“I am too. I wish I had, at least, told him then when I could.” He sighs, but then smiles. “But you know what?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Then you came along,” Obi-wan moves closer, pressing his forehead again Rex’s, “You and your stupid battlefield jokes that I know you only tell when I’m around and wormed your way into my heart.”  
  
“You,” Rex laughs, cupping Obi-wan’s face, “Are a sappy bastard, you know that?”  
  
Obi-wan grins, and honestly, Rex has no choice but to kiss him.


End file.
